


I'll hold your hand if you want me to

by ercareyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, First Meetings, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercareyes/pseuds/ercareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica meet for the first time on a beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold your hand if you want me to

2004

Stiles’ wrapped his fingers around the sand, searching for something to hold onto, only to have it slip right through. Just like everything else he tried to keep. He vaguely remembers his kite that caught on a strong wind and flew right out of his tiny hands a few weeks ago before his mind wanders off into thoughts he’s been learning to keep locked up. He fights until his brain feels like it’s about to explode before he finally gives up. But that doesn't make his head hurt any less. 

Mom.

And then he’s really trying to hold onto the sand with all his strength as his breath comes out in quick puffs and his eyes close so tightly that he starts seeing colours mix In with the darkness. He’s trying to stay in control but he can feel the tears streaming down his face and he knows that it’s too late. He opens his mouth to call for his dad but the only sound that comes out is a strangled sob. The thought that he isn't even able to scream for help sends him into a deeper frenzy of panic. He feels just a bit short of passing out when he feels two hands, smaller than his, wrap tightly over his fingers in the sand. They act as almost an anchor for him. His breath comes out a bit more controlled and he can tell that he’s going to be okay. Yet, he still can’t open his eyes. He’s afraid to see who’s come to rescue him. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles barely hears it. The voice is so small. Later on, he’ll think that it’s the voice that makes him open his eyes, curiosity finally overriding fear. He’ll never admit, not even to himself, that it’s the fact that the hands let him go; that he could feel the panic attack coming back that made his eyes spring open searching for the hands to keep him grounded. Once his hands were wrapped tightly in the hands of his savior, he lifts his head to see who it could be.  
It’s a girl he’s seen around school sometimes. Her dirty blonde hair is frizzy and her eyes are wide. Stiles thinks it sort of makes her look like a scared puppy, but he doesn't mind. He’s never had a puppy before. 

“Thanks. That happens sometimes when I think about things I shouldn't. Or I’m scared. I wasn't scared just now though. It takes a lot to scare me. Daddy says that’s why he has to watch me so much; because I’ll try anything without thinking about it first. My dad’s the sheriff. Nothing scares him either. Everyone says that’s where I got it from and that maybe one day when I get older, I’ll be the sheriff too.” He stops talking when it finally registers in his head that the girl has yet to put any input. He looks at her again only to find that she’s just staring at him.

“What?” He asks instinctively. Then something clicks in his head. “Oh, sorry. My name’s Stiles. Sometimes I go to say something and then I just keep talking because talking is nice, right?” He doesn't wait for her to answer. “I know. But some people think it’s annoying. Only my dad and Scott don’t get mad when I talk a lot. Scott’s my best friend. He’s like the best guy in the third grade. “ 

“I’m Erica.” He stops talking again when he hears her voice. It’s no louder than the first time he heard it. Once he realizes that that’s all she’s going to say, he starts talking again, needing to fill the silence with words.

“Why is your voice so quiet?” He realizes that he probably shouldn't have asked that when she looks down at the ground and bites her lip. “Sorry. I talk a lot.” He pauses. ”I said that already, sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“What?”

“I don’t.’ Erica stops for a moment, looks like she’s not sure how to form a whole sentence, then she continues. “Talk a lot, I mean.”

And for once, Stiles doesn’t know how to respond so he just nods. Erica takes that as encouragement to continue. 

“People think it’s annoying that I don’t talk much. But you don’t seem to mind. I…” She pauses again. “I like that you talk a lot.” 

That makes Stiles grin and he stands up and offers her a hand. “I like that you don’t talk a lot. I can talk for the both of us.” 

And that’s how it is from then on. 

Erica and Stiles don’t exactly consider themselves friends but if they cross each other’s paths, Stiles talks and Erica listens. Whenever she opens her mouth to whisper her input, Stiles smiles at her and feels proud that he actually got her to talk. And if Erica’s around to keep him grounded when he feels a panic attack coming along; well that’s not too bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Fanfiction in two years and I've never written a TW fic before now so I don't know how this is. This is unbeta'd so sorry for mistakes and stuff.


End file.
